valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tiny
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 3 |DurableVal = 2 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 2 |PusherVal = 2 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 2 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 01. März 2005|Dota 2 = 19. Februar 2011}} Tiny, der Stone Giant (Steinriese), ist ein Stärke-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Zwar beginnt Tiny jede Runde als relativ kleine Einheit, kann sich jedoch durch seine Ultimate-Fähigkeit dauerhaft größer und mächtiger machen. Er ist eine Nahkampf-Einheit und gehört den Radiant an. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Disablers, Nukers, Initiators und Durablers übernehmen. Durch Avalanche kann er gegnerische Einheiten betäuben und schädigen und mit Toss eine zufällige Einheit in seiner Reichweite in die gegnerischen Reihen werfen und damit Schaden verursachen. Avalanche gehört außerdem zu den wenigen Fähigkeiten im Spiel, die auch auf Gebäude wirken. Bei Craggy Exterior handelt es sich um eine passive Fähigkeit, die Schaden, den Tiny aus der Nähe erhält, auf Gegner zurückwerfen und sie damit betäuben kann. Tinys Kraft ist sehr stark abhängig von seiner Ultimate-Fähigkeit, durch die er nicht nur an Größe sondern auch an Kraft gewinnt und Toss verbessert, aber auch massiv an Angriffsgeschwindigkeit verliert. Mit Aghanim's Scepter erhält Tiny einen Flächenschaden und eine Bonusreichweite auf seine Nahkampfangriffe, verbessert Toss und lässt Tiny Bonusschaden gegen Gebäude verursachen. Heap Growing to tremendous size and strength as the battle progresses, Tiny's power can quickly become terrifying. He tosses heroes and creeps at his enemies, or stuns them beneath an avalanche. Should he gather his full strength, he can demolish the enemy's base with ease. Biographie "Geboren als Steinbrocken, ist Tinys Herkunft ein Mysterium, das ihm keine Ruhe lässt. Jetzt ist er ein Stone Giant, doch was war er zuvor? Ein abgebrochener Splitter aus der Ferse eines Golems? Eine weggekehrte Scherbe aus der Bildhauerwerkstatt eines Gargoyles? Ein Fragment des Oracular Visage von Garthos? Getrieben von Neugier reist er durch die Welt und sucht unermüdlich nach seiner Herkunft, seiner Abstammung, seinem Volk. Auf seiner Wanderschaft gewinnt er stetig an Gewicht und Größe; die Kräfte, die kleineres Gestein verwittern lassen, lassen Tiny nur noch weiter wachsen." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *14. März 2013: Fügte Sound-Effekte für verschiedene Tode von Tiny hinzu. *06. Januar 2016: Tinys Fähigkeit Toss kann wieder auf Runen angewandt werden. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Level 15-Talent wurde von +20 Bewegungstempo auf +35 erhöht. *Level 15-Talent wurde von +45 Schaden auf +60 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Craggy Exterior wirkt nun beim Treffen von Angriffen, nicht mehr beim Ausführen Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Basisstärke wurde von 24 auf 26 erhöht. *Basisintelligenz wurde von 14 auf 17 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Toss: Radius zum Nehmen einer Einheit erhöht von 250 auf 275 *Toss: Es wird nun die naheste Einheit geworfen und nicht mehr eine zufällige. Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Toss: Dauer erhöht von 1 auf 1,3 *Grow: Bonus-Bewegungstempo reskaliert von 20/40/60 auf 40/50/60 Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Betäubungsdauer von Craggy Exterior wurde von 1,2/1,3/1,4/1,5 auf 1/1,25/1,5/1,75 neuskaliert. Alte Fähigkeiten Fähigkeit: Craggy Exterior Ersetzt mit: Tree Grab Update: Gameplay-Update 7.07 Zeigen/Verstecken Trivia *Eric Newsome, der Synchronsprecher von Tiny, spricht auch die sechs anderen Helden Zeus, Chen, Razor, Tidehunter, Nature's Prophet und Leshrac aus Dota 2. In DotA hingegen sprach Tiny nicht in ganzen Sätzern, auch wenn seine Laute für Spieler verständlich waren. Außerdem war seine Entstehungsgeschichte kein solches Mysterium wie in der Biographie zu Dota 2. *Einige der Sprüche vom Stone Giant sind Anspielungen oder Wortspiele, die sich mit der Rock-Musik und deren Jargon befassen, da der Begriff "Rock" im Englischen auch "Fels" oder "Stein" bedeutet. Zudem zitiert Tiny mit dem Spruch "Tiny Smash!", den er manchmal beim Angreifen verwendet, sogar den Marvel-Charakter Hulk und dessen bekannten "Hulk-Smash". *Die sechste Sammelkarte der Serie 1 der Dota 2-Sammelkarten zeigt Tiny. Die anderen Motive sind Bounty Hunter, Phantom Lancer, Razor, Riki, Tidehunter, Tusk und Vengeful Spirit. Weblinks *Tiny auf Heropedia *Stone Giant auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Dota 2